


Night Out

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-28
Updated: 2002-07-28
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort, Lucius needs connections to regain power. He thinks of his old friend, but Severus plans to put Lucius in his place.





	Night Out

My life is a dark maze through which I have to crawl to find some peace at the end, Severus thought as he got out of the Muggle taxi.

"I can't believe you're forcing me to go to this thing, Albus." Severus Snape, Hogwarts professor, Potions master, former Death Eater and newly appointed member of the Order of Merlin, First Class entered The Vanderbilt Hotel.

"Smile, my boy. You might actually enjoy yourself." Severus snorted at his friend, Hogwarts headmaster, fellow member of the Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards, Albus Dumbledore.

The Vanderbilt consisted of a beautifully converted row of Old London houses. It was located nearby Albert Hall and the Victoria Albert Museum. Minister Cornelius Fudge had rented the beautiful banquet facilities at the elegant, four-star hotel to celebrate the heroes of Voldemort's final demise, stating that the hotel had the right English Country Home Atmosphere for their party.

A long table, reminiscent of the Hogwarts head table, had been set up. Fudge had occupied the center seat. The other people at the table included Severus, Albus, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Annabel Figgs and, of course, Harry Potter.

Severus managed to get through the horror of dinner with minimum conversation. Voldemort was dead. Smashing! Hadn't they had a similar celebration when Albus had killed Grindelwald? And one yet again when Potter had stopped Voldemort the first time? There would always be someone with ambitions of world domination. The sheer number of Death Eaters that had escaped imprisonment should be a warning, but these fools simply couldn't see it.

After dinner, the tables were cleared away. Muggle and Wizarding music played. Fudge had declared that the mixture of Muggle and Wizarding culture was proof of the true integration that could be forged now that Voldemort had been killed.

Severus privately thought that the man was a total bollock-brain. The Wizarding world needed to stay hidden if it wanted to avoid panic among the Muggles and exploitation from the ruthless fringes of humanity. But no one had asked Severus, so he walked silently around the room.

Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin and former Death Eater, saw his schoolmate walk around the room. Severus Snape was more handsome now than he ever was in school. The tall and gawky boy had become a self-confident man, who commanded attention and respect the moment he walked into a room.

The Potions master wore a Muggle tuxedo just like every wizard in the room. The location of the party made it impossible for them to wear robes. However, Severus didn't wear a traditional model. The jacket was coat-length, reaching his mid-thigh. The collar was high and a bare hint of a white shirt showed above it. The myriad of buttons resembled the robe Severus was so fond of. The trousers were slimmer than the traditional cut. The ensemble showed off Severus' perfect arse, his flat stomach and his strong arms.

Lucius licked his lips at the sight. A plan was forming in his mind. The blonde Slytherin had been smart enough to survive Voldemort's death without being sent to Azkaban. A lot of lying and the discovery of his wife's role as the Dark Lord's chief aide convinced most people that he was not truly a Death Eater.

Of course, Lucius Malfoy didn't survive the war unscathed. His wife's death was the least of his problems. He hadn't spoken to the bint in years, unless they were acting as the perfect couple in public. No, his biggest loss was his fall from the political arena.

No one wanted to have him around. How dare these people not trust him! Lucius had come to the party, planning to regain some of the lost power and respect. What better way than being the friend, dear and close friend, of one of the war heroes.

"Good evening, Severus. It's so nice to see you again." Severus wondered if Lucius and Draco took lessons on sounding exactly the same. 

"Hello, Lucius. My condolences for your loss." The Potions master stared at his former schoolmate, waiting for a reaction.

"Yes, I did have a bad week with my investments." Lucius smirked.

"I remember when you used to be a good liar, I suggest you try it again. Many of these well-meaning wizards will want to comfort you in your hour of need." Had Severus laid it any thicker, people would have had to use a chain saw to cut through the sarcasm.

"Thank you for your useful advice, but I think I needn't pretend in front of a dear friend such as yourself." Lucius loved their conversations. Every word had hundreds of hidden meanings.

"Total honesty is all that has ever existed between us. I dare say things will never change." Severus grabbed two flutes of Dom Prignon Cuve Vintage from a tray a waiter was carrying and handed one to his companion. 

"To honesty." Lucius raised his flute mimicking Severus' gesture, then proceeded to sip slowly the dry, bubbly wine.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Lucius?" Severus asked casually. 

"I'm forever bored at these functions, Severus. I was forced to attend thousands of them to keep my lovely Narcissa happy." The Potions master snorted, none too elegantly, at the comment.

"I would think that political games would provide the greatest excitement for an ambitious wizard such as yourself." Severus continued on with their pretense of friendship and honesty. He was bored and Lucius was much more entertaining than goody-two-shoes like Lupin and the herd of Weasleys or homicidal maniacs like Black.

"No, my dear Severus, our little midnight shags at Hogwarts were much more exciting. This-" Lucius waved the hand, indicating the room, "- this is a necessary evil to be endured."

"Good Salazar, what would force the great Lucius Malfoy to suffer through the humiliating experience of being in the same room with the likes of Black, Potter and the Weasleys?" Oh yes, Severus was thoroughly enjoying this little tte--tte. 

After years of putting up with arrogant Lucius and spoilt Draco, he was having his revenge on the Malfoys. Or at least, starting to. Severus intended to repeat the experience with the younger Malfoy.

"Unfortunately, some witches and wizards have too many prejudices against the Malfoys. It is difficult for a rich wizard to live in peace, without being accused of unconscionable crimes against our fellow wizards. In the hope of restoring common trust, I am willing to attend functions such as this one." Lucius took another sip of champagne. He could play this game as long as needed. Actually, the longer they talked, the more people would see them together and assume that Lucius was working to make amends. Therefore, the conversation was stimulating and useful at the same time. 

"Yes, one must make sacrifices in the name of goodwill," Severus agreed. "However, it's not impossible to find pleasurable activities even at parties like this one. So what shall we do to relieve the boredom, Lucius?" Severus drawled out, his lips almost touching the chilled flute of champagne.

"Are you coming on to me, Severus? I'm shocked!" Lucius exclaimed with mock surprise. "I didn't know that you were as bent as a nine bob note."

Severus laughed at the colloquial phrase so unlike Lucius' affected vocabulary. "Better to be a backdoor gardener like me than pretend to be a straight man married to a bit of skirt like Narcissa."

"Sev, Sev, such debasing language coming out of your mouth. What would your mother say?" Lucius teased.

"Nothing as bad as what she would say if she knew what goes into my mouth," Severus deadpanned. The Potions master never smiled, but his dark eyes were sparkling with amusement.

"Are we going to blither on all night long or should I get a room?" Lucius sensed Severus' improving mood and planned to take advantage of it before it went away.

Severus had always been easiest to manipulate in those few instances when he was happy. Lucius hoped that a more personal relationship would convince Severus to actively help him in his quest to regain his lost power.

"As much as I enjoy watching Fudge get completely pissed, spending time with you is much more pleasurable." Severus smirked. He had his own plan.

The two wizards slipped out of the banquet room. Thanks to the level of alcohol consumption, most attendees were already under the table and didn't notice their departure. Neither did they notice the bottle of champagne Severus nicked on his way out.

When they reached the room, the Potions master deposited the bottle in an ice bucket. "Make yourself comfortable," he said as he took his jacket, shirt, shoes and socks off.

Lucius looked on, gobsmacked. He hadn't expected that it would be so easy.

Severus stared intensely at the other wizard, whose uncertainty was clearly reflected in his grey eyes. "You're still dressed. -" Severus paused, feigning innocence. "-If I misunderstood the invitation, I can leave." Severus knew that he understood the situation much better than Lucius thought.

"No, it's just..."

Severus cut the blonde off. "Good. Then take your clothes off." The newly named hero wanted to keep Lucius off guard.

Lucius chuckled. "And here I thought that your association with all these Gryffindors had softened you."

"Just because I helped in stopping a lunatic from destroying the world as we know it doesn't mean that I have turned into a good, compassionate and caring ponce." Severus unbuttoned Lucius' shirt, keeping his black eyes on the other man. "I'm still the same sadistic, malicious, wicked bastard."

Severus turned around, pulled the jacket and shirt off Lucius' shoulders and moved away. "Strip!"

Lucius undressed completely under Severus' scorching gaze. The Head of Slytherin kept his eyes on his prey while uncorking the champagne bottle.

Severus put his arms around Lucius' neck, while holding the opened bottle by its neck. He swallowed a good amount and then kissed Lucius' neck. The bottle rested on the blonde's chest making him shiver from the cold.

"Want some?" Severus asked, raising the bottle only slightly, but not enough to break contact with Lucius' pale skin.

Lucius exhaled and nodded. Words and breath had fled him as Severus' hand slid lower and rested on his stomach, mere centimeters from his already hardening cock.

The Potions master raised the bottle to Lucius' lips and tilted the bottle. The bubbling wine came pouring down, almost choking the blonde and spilling all over his body. Goosebumps formed when the cold liquid touched Lucius' warm skin, his nipples hardened at the sensation, and his cock twitched.

Severus chuckled. "You're still a sick bastard, Lucius."

"Only for you, Severus." Lucius closed his eyes and leaned into his friend's body.

Severus pushed his clothed erection against Lucius' crease. "Anyone else knows how much you like to take it up your arse?" 

Lucius couldn't speak. The truth, a simple 'no', would give Severus too much power. He would be admitting Severus' importance in his life. Those long fingers moving slowly from his stomach down to his crotch obfuscated his thinking even more.

Severus avoided Lucius' now erect shaft and moved down to grab his balls. He played with them, squeezing a little too hard at times. Lucius gasped and whimpered, but never complained.

"You still haven't answered me, Lucius. Does anyone else know that you like to get down on your knees and be pounded like a bitch in heat? That Mr. Malfoy, the man always in control, gets his stones off by being humiliated?"

"Lucius?" More champagne chilled the blonde's overheated skin and Lucius groaned, lost in the sensual voice whispering in his ear.

Lucius turned his head around and tried to kiss the other man. When Severus stopped him by pressing a finger against his lips, Lucius whimpered again. "Sev?"

"Answer me, Lucius!" The words were purred out. They didn't sound like a cold order, but Lucius knew that they were a seductive request to sell his soul to Severus.

"No one else," Lucius breathed the words out. The admission and the hand playing with his nadgers were taking away all of his strength.

"Good." Severus bit Lucius' nape. The blonde went limp in his arms. Severus tightened his arms; the chilled bottle against Lucius' ribs extracted another moan. "Just wanted to remind you that I know you, Lucius. I have no illusions why you're here."

"I want you." Lucius pressed back against Severus' clothed crotch to stress his point.

Severus chuckled. "I'm sure you do." He moved away and placed the bottle in the ice bucket. He walked back toward Lucius until he was standing in front of the blonde wizard. Severus cupped Lucius' face and their gazes locked. "In twenty years, you never felt the urge to come to me, so what changed now?"

"I don't have a wife?" Lucius knew that Severus would never believe that. An innocent child wouldn't believe that.

Severus raised an eyebrow and curled a lip. This was the closest that Severus ever got to a smile and Lucius smiled back. "Fine, I need your help." Severus wrapped his arms around Lucius' waist and pulled him closer. Lucius rested his head against the raven-haired Slytherin. "I want my job at the Ministry back," Lucius whispered.

Severus patted him on the head. "Was that so hard? I've known that you're a back stabbing whore for a long time. This doesn't surprise me. You've betrayed Voldemort, twice." Severus' fingers tightened around the blonde locks. Lucius cried out when Severus pulled on his hair and forced him to look at the Potions master. "I plan to screw your arse off as long as you understand that I'm not nave enough to believe that this means anymore than it does. I also know that you'll turn on me faster than I can say 'potions' if you find someone more useful, but I will help you."

"I'll get my job back." Lucius had a dreamy air, regardless of the pull on his hair and of his erection pressed against rough fabric and metal zipper.

Severus laughed. "Kinnell! No declarations of undying love." Severus kissed Lucius on the lips. The kiss was tender in contrast to the words and actions that had transpired since then. "Good. Don't try to lie to me, Lucius."

Lucius nodded and pressed his lips against Severus' once more. His hands tentatively went to Severus' trousers. When the Potions master moved slightly to give Lucius room to maneuver, the blonde Slytherin swiftly opened the trousers and pushed them down. 

Severus took the opportunity to mark the pale skin once more. His teeth closed around firm flesh. Lucius fought to remain silent, but when the pain became too intense, he moaned. Only then, Severus released him.

The Potions master stared at Lucius' chest with satisfaction. The teeth marks contrasted perfectly with the ivory skin. The bruise was turning already purple. Severus smirked at the sight.

"Climb up on the bed, Lucius." The blonde shuddered at icy tone, but complied.

Severus went to retrieve his jacket and pulled out a phial from his pocket. "On your knees and hands on the headboard," he instructed and curled a lip when Lucius scurried to obey.

Lucius felt the mattress shift as Severus got on the bed. The blonde knew better than to turn around. They had played this game often enough when they were in school. Lucius hadn't forgotten the cruel punishments Severus had administered. He still wondered where Severus has found all those spells to prevent him from coming.

Severus positioned himself behind Lucius. One arm snaked around the blonde's chest. He pinched the little nub at the same time as a slicked finger brutally entered Lucius' tight channel.

Lucius screamed at the double attack. His head rolled back and rested on Severus' shoulder. "So long..." The blonde Slytherin had a dreamy smile on his face. "God, I missed you, Sev."

"You missed my fucking you, not me," Severus corrected.

Lucius rolled his head side-by-side, unable to do more as Severus' long finger viciously fucked him. "Only you, Sev."

The admission hurt more than the freshly made bite mark on his neck. Lucius was used to doing what necessary to get power and fame, but Severus had a way of making him feel ashamed. 

Lucius had used his name, money and even his obedience to obtain what he wanted. But Severus could hurt him more than Voldemort had ever done with the unforgivable curses, because he was the only one who had ever used Lucius' body. He was the only one who was able to make Lucius lose control.

Severus noticed the changes in Lucius' posture: tension replaced the complete surrender. The war hero placed a feathery kiss on Lucius' shoulder. Nips and bites were replaced by licks and kisses. The two fingers inside Lucius sought and found his prostate gland sending jolts of pure pleasure body through his body.

"I can stop if you've changed mind." Severus continued dropping butterfly kisses over Lucius' back and shoulders.

Lucius debated between being truthful and admitting that he wanted Severus just as much as he wanted his job, and lying to limit the amount of power such an admission would give Severus. In the end, lying won. "I keep my word. Let's just get it over with." 

Severus pulled back, avoiding any contact. When he looked at Lucius, his trademark scowl graced his features. "I will not coerce you into having sex. I'm not a rapist. I wasn't one in school, nor was I one when I was a Death Eater, and I'm not about to start now. I will help you however I can to regain your position, regardless of whether we screw or not."

Lucius closed his eyes and cursed the sudden appearance of Severus' conscience. It would be so much easier if they could just be two bastards with no qualms to complicate the matter.

"What exactly was that?" Severus asked in an imperious tone after Lucius murmured something unintelligible.

The blonde grabbed Severus' neck and kissed him. The kiss was hungry, both men coming up to take short breaths before diving back into the greedy meeting of their lips.

Lucius lay back down. Severus followed him, never breaking contact. The blonde wrapped his legs around his lover's body and pressed him closer. 

"You'll have to be a tad more explicit, Lucius. Don't want any misunderstanding," Severus breathed into his lover's ear.

Lucius reclaimed those lips capable of hurtful words and sublime pleasure. "Fuck me, Sev," Lucius said into Severus' mouth.

Severus unleashed his hunger. His fingers knotted in the blonde locks. His mouth devoured those luscious lips. His other hand traveled over Lucius' thigh and down his crease, and pressed at his entrance.

Lucius pressed down to force those fingers back into him, but moaned at the loss of friction against his cock.

"You really want this." There was no hesitation in Severus' statement.

Lucius looked up at those obsidian orbs. Severus could read those grey eyes perfectly. They screamed 'don't make me say it again. Don't make me submit again.' 

Severus smiled wickedly. He knew that he had Lucius under control. At least for now. At least until Lucius found someone more useful. Severus had every intention to take advantage of the situation.

The Potions master leaned down to kiss his lover again. He nibbled along Lucius' jaw until reaching his ear. Severus' body was fully shaped over his lover's. His cock was nestled between Lucius' arsecheeks, never pushing in, simply resting there, teasing, promising, but never granting. 

Lucius pressed down against the hard cock, hoping that Severus would get the hint, but his lover continued to kiss him, ignoring Lucius' silent request.

"Sev, please..." Any resolve to stay quiet and not to beg left him when Severus began nudging at his entrance. 

Slowly pressing forward until the head of his cock slipped inside the tight channel, Severus waited a few moments and pulled out again. Lucius moaned. Severus plunged into the waiting body without much ado or preparation, the potion forgotten somewhere on the bed.

Lucius screamed at the forceful penetration. He tightened his grasp around Severus' body. He was sure that the dark haired wizard would have scratches down his back, but as long as he didn't stop moving Lucius didn't care.

Lucius didn't care if he was moaning, begging or doing anything else that was playing into Severus' game. Severus was right, he missed the fucking, but he missed the man even more. For everyone else, he was Lucius Malfoy, cold and in control. Only his former schoolmate was able to evoke such strong emotions from him. 

Lucius was giving himself to Severus completely, not that he would ever admit that. He was being thoroughly shagged, just like Severus had promised. His body was being split into two, being filled and fulfilled beyond any expectation. 

Severus kept moving in and out, pounding with all his strength. After twenty years, Lucius was so tight, almost virginal, perfect. He could feel Lucius' body clinch around his erection with a vice-like grip. 

The friction was unbearable. Merlin, Severus had missed this, the compliance, the total acceptance. No complaints no matter how rough they got. He would have to find a way to keep Lucius under his control, but for now he was happy to pump and plunge, until he was fully sheathed. Each thrust brought him deeper and deeper into Lucius' body. 

The rhythm got faster and faster. Sweaty skin hitting against skin. Severus pushed into Lucius like a knife that administered pain and pleasure in equal measure. 

Lucius' cock was swollen and purple, pre-cum glistening over the mushroom head. With each push, Severus rubbed against Lucius' gland, causing jolts of pleasure to travel through his body and his cock to twitch against his stomach.

When long fingers wrapped around his cock, Lucius lost the last traces of coherence and control. He flew higher and higher until he came shuddering down in Severus' arms, his cock still pounding into him.

Severus felt Lucius' orgasm rip through his lover's body. Spunk covered his hand and Lucius' stomach. Arse muscle pulsated around him, bringing him closer to the edge. Severus closed his eyes and rolled his head back, pushing faster, needing, wanting, coming.

The two lovers stayed in each other's arms until their breathing returned to normal. Lucius' hand brushed through the midnight locks and Severus relaxed with the soothing motion. After a while, Lucius pushed him off. "You're heavy, you know that?"

Severus chuckled, but rolled to his side.

"Want a fag?" Lucius asked while sitting up.

Severus grabbed him and pulled him back into his arms. "I thought I had one already."

Lucius laughed, but stayed in Severus' arms. "I haven't slept with someone in a long time. Narcissa and I haven't shared a bed or a room in years." Another weakness showed, but at this point, Lucius had surrendered all of his pride.

Severus pulled him closer, until Lucius was spooned against his own body, a possessive arm slung around Lucius' waist. "You don't have to stay, but I'd like you to."

Severus didn't have to see the smile to know that it was there. Lucius needed some reassurance if Severus planned to keep the blonde at his side. After all the man was still a spoilt brat at the tender age of forty-two.

As Lucius relaxed into his arms, Severus thought about the entire night. There had been something that had bothered him at the party, but the need to shag Lucius had interfered with his observational skills. Now, lying in bed with his lover next to him, he let his mind roam over the past events, until the memory hit him.

"You sicked Draco after Potter!" Severus finally said almost in disbelief.

"Did you expect anything different? My Draco needs respectability and who better to give it to him than the Boy Who Lived." Lucius sounded as he was discussing the weather. After all, the Slytherins had adopted Macchiavelli's motto: the end justifies the means.

Severus laughed. This was going to be great, he thought. Potter didn't stand a chance against Draco's advances. Eventually, Potter would be forced to choose between his so-called love and his family. God, Severus just hoped that he would be close enough to see the fireworks.

The future seemed suddenly a lot brighter: Potter under Draco's thumb, Black furious with his godson and Lucius in his bed again.

My life is bloody brilliant, Severus thought as he fell asleep.


End file.
